Aftermath of Sorrow
by XanderLuvsAll
Summary: Aberforth tries to hide away with his grief while the Blacks just won't let him be


Once Ariana was buried and after Aberforth had hit Albus, Sirius gathered his young friend to him and Apparated to Grimmauld Place. Aberforth was to grief stricken and inconsolable to care where he was being taken as long as it was away from Albus and the place that had memories of his sister everywhere. Thankfully Sirius knew that and so guided him to the bedroom that had already been prepared for him and Phineas left it to his son. Aberforth would not come out of his room for anything until it was time to return to school and then only because of Sirius and Arcturus. Who dragged him out forceful while Sirius was using his magic to clean him up. Aberforth wanted to just stay in that room and never leave, for if he never left then Ariana would still be alive, Albus would...Gellert would... Gellert would never have entered his life in the first place. Which would be the better for it.

As long as Aberforth never left that room his entire life wouldn't be over but that was not something he could voice, in fact he was reasonable sure that he had not spoken since he had yelled at Albus. Which was however many weeks ago. There just wasn't anything to say after Ariana was dead, his mother was dead and...He had lost everything else. Aberforth knew that he would never forgive Albus or ever willingly see Gellert again. So all Aberforth wanted to do was hide away from the rest of the world and never have to deal with anyone else ever again.

Nothing Aberforth did though would convince Sirius or Arcturus of that fact though and they would not leave him alone as they dragged him to Phineas's study. Aberforth had been best friends with Sirius and Arcturus for four years and Phineas had been his Headmaster for four years but he had never really spoken to the man and now...Now he really didn't want to, Aberforth just wanted to be left alone. Phineas looked at him in a rather discouraging manner while dismissing his sons.

" , it is time for you to return to Hogwarts and continue your education."

"I have no interest in anything but locking myself away from all."

"You have been doing that long enough."

"It will never be long enough." Aberforth sighed and wished he was anywhere else but here. Preferable back in the bedroom. Or more preferable back in time before Ariana was dead or even before his mother had died.

"You have been here for five weeks and have not once left the room you were given."

"I just want to be left alone...I thank you for letting me stay here...if you want me to leave.. I will."

Phineas looked at his son's friend. "It is time to go to school."

"I have no interests in an education...I have no interest in anything." Not when Ariana was gone, he would never forgive Albus and the thought of seeing Gellert was.. Never again.

Nothing would ever be the same, nothing could ever be whole again after losing Ariana, after his mother's death. After...everything that had happened this last year. When Gellert had entered his life Aberforth had thought things would improve for the better but instead...Instead everything had fallen apart more then it had ever before and considering that his life had consisted of his sister being attacked by muggles, his father attacking the muggles and getting arrested then his mother dying, that was truly saying something.

"Yes I can see that." Phineas tried desperately not to remember his brother, his Sirius. Forever eight years old and forever lost to him. Phineas looked at the boy in front of him who had just lost his sibling and his mother before that. The devastating loss that he could see was just as he remembered after he lost Sirius. After his brother was taken from him by far to soon, long before he would ever be able to do...anything. Phineas remembered and mourned and tried to help heal. "This grief...it will pass with time, it will not entirely disappear but it will get better...Not staying in that room will make it easier for you..So you will come with us...and you will begin to heal."

"I will never heal from this...and I have no interest in healing...I have no interest in anything but staying away from everything."

Phineas merely looked at him and then called out. "Sirius, come here." As expected his son was listening at the door and came in, immediately going to Aberforth's side. Phineas did not understand why his eldest son had befriended a first year in his last year but he knew that Aberforth was both Sirius and Arcturus best friend. Aberforth Dumbledore may be a half blood with a disgraceful family but he was his sons best friend and he...reminded Phineas strongly of himself. Of his loss. Of his most beloved brother.

So Phineas silently watched as Sirius practically cooed at Aberforth, taking the younger boy into his arms and almost cuddling him if Blacks actually cuddled with anyone. Which they didn't, of course as it was not proper pureblood behavior and by far to undignified. Not in any fashion. Sirius talked quietly to Aberforth about Hogwarts and Arcturus being alone and Phineas could see it working so he spoke.

"Sirius, go help him prepare. You may bring him to the train. I will handle your siblings getting there.'

Sirius nodded and guided a grudgingly convinced Aberforth out.

Phineas looked down at his desk, at the scroll he had received today from Albus Dumbledore. Who had demanded his brother back. Then Phineas turned to the letter he had been drafting to Albus Dumbledore and set it on fire. Phineas began to write a new letter to his lawyer. He was about to have a new ward. and nothing would stop a Black from getting what he wanted. Let alone three Blacks.


End file.
